Rules and 12 black Roses
by Acebear2
Summary: what will happen when Tony finally says he's done with Gibbs Rules and goes out and get Abby a dozen of her favourite Roses and he goes and tells her how he truly feels about her how will she react


Rules and 12 black Roses

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

He had to see her he didn't give a fuck about Gibbs Rules anymore He loved her more then he could say and always would so he was in the elevator on his way to see her. He had a dozen Black Roses in his hand know how much she liked them, it didn't take him long to get to her lab after the doors opened. He then set the roses on the evidence table and before walking over to her and taking her hand and pulling her close and kissing her deeply. She didn't even have time to respond to him walking in before he was kissing her. It didn't take her long to kiss him back deeper pulling him close if that was even possible. Soon she was taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt and he was unzipping her dress their kisses getting sloppier as they continued. Soon she was in just her thong and he was just in his boxers as he picked her up and set her on the evidence table away from the roses. He then pulled her closer as he moved to her neck as he let her feel how hard she was making his cock. She moaned at the feeling she was loving it and he wasn't even inside her yet. After a few minutes she said in between breaths that she had a bed in her office they could use. He then picked her up again and carried her into her office and laid her on the bed. He then took a moment to admire how truly beautiful she was before finally taking off his boxers and getting on his knees and taking her thong off with his teeth. The feeling of his teeth on her skin as he pulled he thong down was driving her wild she almost couldn't take it.

Once her thong was with his boxers he started kissing up her leg taking his time kissing her inner thigh before making his way up her body stopping to take his time with each breast before kissing her neck and jawline before kissing her lips again. They made out for a few minutes each kiss getting deeper than the last. Soon they needed air while they were getting air she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him again. He kissed her back deeper before entering her fast and deep. It wasn't long until they were coming fast and hard together After getting their breath back he pulled out of her then laid down next to her and covered them up. She then snuggled into him before asking him why he came down. He then said that the roses on the table were for her that made she smile before kissing him and telling him she loved him and she didn't care about Gibbs Rules anymore. He then told her that was the reason he came down to see her because he loved her too and he didn't care about Gibbs rules either before turning over and kissing her deep.

It wasn't long until he was hard again. She then got under the blanket and started to started licking and sucking on his hard cock. It was long until he was coming hard and fast. After he finished she came out from under the blanket and laid down next to him. She then leaned over and kissed him before saying they might want to get out of here before Gibbs decides to come down. He agreed before getting up and putting on his boxers he then picked up her thong and handed it to her. She thought about it for a moment before telling him to keep it since they were going to be leaving anyway. He then said ok before going and getting their clothes from the other room.

It didn't take them long to get dressed him Zipping her up before she went and picked up the roses he got her. After she had the roses he took her hand and lead her to the elevator once they were in the elevator and the doors were shut he pulled her close and kissed her deep started a heated make out each kiss getting deeper than the last. They were to busy making out that they didn't hear the door open they quickly jumped apart as soon as they heard Gibbs tell what the hell is going on. Gibbs then got into the elevator with them and turned it off and just stirred at them for what seemed like forever.

A/n stopping this chapter so let me know what u think Gibbs will say and how do u think Tabby will explain them having a full blown make out and about the rule breaking. Thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
